Lapse in Judgment
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. If only that were true. Akito x Natsumi Note: An OC Story
1. Invitation

**Lapse in Judgment**

_Chapter One_

-Invitation-

Keys clicked on a state-of-the-art laptop as the owner typed away, their forest green gaze trained on the screen. It was the only sound that could be heard in the office, the only sound he would allow most of the time. The room was spacious, with a large mahogany desk situated before what appeared to be a wall of windows into the outside world. Not that he ever took notice. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books and a few figurines and pictures. One painting hung on the wall, an ocean scene, and was only there because his friends had insisted his office needed more color. The thick door was always kept shut, keeping out the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the people that worked for him. He simply didn't care for the small talk they liked to indulge in whilst they worked. He had a job to do, something to prove, and he was going to do it.

Despite his young age of twenty-seven, he had a seriousness about him that belonged to someone much older. His spiky ebony hair was kept mostly short, so that it went along with the crisp tailored suits he wore almost every day. He was leanly built, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, and handsome features. Many a time he had heard some of the women commenting about how attractive he was, but he didn't pay any mind to it. It was bad to sleep with your employees, and if his father ever found out he would throw a fit. Such was the price of being the vice president of a multibillion dollar company.

The phone rang next to him, and without looking away from his work, he picked it up. "Uchiha Akito." He said.

A deep chuckle could be heard from the other side. "_You always sound so serious when you answer the phone._"

His brow furrowed, and he actually stopped what he was doing, leaning back in his leather desk chair. "Toshiro?" he asked, glancing at the clock on his desk to make sure he had time for this call. "Why are you calling me at work?"

"_Because I know you don't answer your cell._" His friend replied.

"My cell phone is for outside the office." The Uchiha said, as if that were explanation enough.

"_Exactly. I knew you'd answer if I called you at your desk, and what I have to talk to you about is important._" He said, almost smugly.

Akito held in a sigh. "So what is it?"

"_Something I think will make your life a little bit better. So what do you say? Drinks after work?_"

His gaze slid back over to his laptop. "I don't know…I have a lot to get done today, I was thinking of working late."

"_Oh, is that so?_" Toshiro mused. "_Well looks like you're not anymore, so I'll see you at six. Don't be late, or I'll come over there and make a scene and kick your ass in front of all your employees tomorrow._" He said before the line went dead.

Akito glared at the phone before hanging it up. "Fucking moron didn't even tell me where he wanted to get drinks." He grumbled, though he figured it was their usual place. Calculating how much time he had until the end of the day, he realized that in order to get everything done he would have to work through lunch. Again. He sighed. Toshiro better have something interesting to tell him, or it would be the redhead's ass that got kicked.

* * *

At five forty-five sharp Akito walked in to the bar he and Toshiro used to frequent quite often. He looked over the crowd of people and spotted a shock of red hair on the other side of the bar, sitting at a booth. The man looked up then and waved when they made eye contact, prompting Akito to make his way over to him. He was a lean, tall man, though his arms showed muscle that would make any guy envious, and any woman swoon. He had on a white, un-tucked button-up shirt with black slacks. His red hair was spiked out slightly and his jade depths were shadowed with a hint of sleep deprivation.

He sat down across from his friend, not seeming too pleased to be there. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Calm down man, I haven't seen you in a few days. Just relax." Toshiro looked over to one of the cocktail waitresses and gestured for her to come over.

"What can I get you?" she smiled, looking to the both of them.

Toshiro smiled and leaned back. "Jack and coke please, and my friend here would like an apple martini." He snickered.

Akito glared. "_Actually_, I would like an order of nachos, a glass of water, and scotch on the rocks." He told her.

She nodded, writing everything down. "I'll have that right out." she told them, going off to put in their order.

When she was gone Akito shifted his glare to his friend. "Really? An apple martini? You know I don't drink that frilly crap."

"I just like to make you look gay sometimes." Toshiro chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "Keep it up and people will think we're a couple."

"I think you're the only one that's bothered by that." Toshiro said, though he was still feeling devious.

Akito smirked. "So long as I'm the pitcher, I think I'll be fine." He said, a hint of humor finally peeking through his façade.

"Yeah right!" the redhead scoffed. "I am."

He scoffed. "Please. You may be older, but my personality is more dominant."

"I got you here didn't I?" he asked, arching a curious brow.

"That has nothing to do with who would be the pitcher and who would be the catcher." Akito argued. "You're just lucky I worked through lunch for this. And I only did it so you wouldn't come to my office and make a fool of yourself."

The waitress came back then, looking at the two and placing their order down before walking off. Toshiro stole a nacho and bit down, enjoying the flavor of the meat. "So, how's work going by the way? What's it been, a year since your dad plopped you down in that VP position?"

The Uchiha nodded, beginning to eat his dinner. "It's alright I suppose. Different than what they teach you in business school, but then again I practically grew up in the business world, so it wasn't difficult for me to assimilate into my father's company."

"That's good, cause' you've kinda been drifting off. You never want to go out anymore…Minako says you've stopped coming over and playing dominos, and you know how she loves her dominos." He sighed, looking off. "Not to mention you're looking a little worn."

"I look fine." Akito huffed. "I spend my time playing a game called life, okay? I have things to do, people to keep in line, money to make…I'm a busy person. We're not kids anymore Toshiro, we can't hang out every weekend and play dominos, which your psycho girlfriend always wins at anyways. We already know the outcome, so there's no point in playing." He ranted, finishing off his nachos.

"That's not the point." Toshiro argued. "Spending time with your friends is important. Which is why I've decided that you're going to take a vacation." He smirked, speaking up once more before Akito could protest. "Don't worry, it's not long, you just have to take one Friday off and the following Monday for recuperation."

His gaze narrowed slightly. "Where is it you want me to go, exactly?"

"Vegas."

"Nope, I have better things to do than go get wasted and blow hundreds of dollars." He shook his head, swallowing the rest of his scotch and moving to get up. But just as he was about to slide from the booth, a curvy, ebony haired woman sat down next to him. She had bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Hello Akito." She greeted, propping her arm on the table and making it clear that she wasn't going to let him leave.

"…Minako." Akito almost seethed, his gaze moving to his friend and turning into a glare. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"What?" Toshiro gasped, looking offended. "You really think I would have some sort of elaborate plan to trap you into agreeing to have some fun? Now does that sound like something I would do?" he asked, though he looked at Minako, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

She glanced at her boyfriend, returning his smirk, before moving and bumping into Akito. "Scoot over, you're hogging the bench." She said, making him do that, albeit reluctantly. "Now, Toshiro and I have already figured everything out. We're going to stay at Caesar's Palace, go to the Hard Rock Café for dinner the first night, and do most of our gambling at the Bellagio. It's going to be a lot of fun, and we don't even have to play dominos while we're there." She giggled, poking him in the side.

Akito tried to swat her hand away. "I don't care. I can't miss any work. Mondays and Fridays are the most important days of the week."

"It's just one Friday, and you don't even have to take the Monday off, I was only saying as a recuperation day, since we're getting back late Sunday evening." The elder man explained.

"I won't need to take that Monday off because I won't be going to Vegas. I'd just be a third wheel anyways." he said, not budging in his answer.

Minako sighed. "Akito, we already thought of that. Natsumi's going to come with us. She needs a break too, and this way neither of you will feel left out." she smiled.

He appeared interested, but veiled it so as not to get their hopes up. "Can't Satomi just go then?" he asked his friend.

"The point of the trip is to have _fun_." Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Why on earth would we bring Satomi when we're trying to have fun?"

Akito sat back against the bench, appearing to be thinking things over. "Are you wanting to leave Thursday night, or Friday morning?"

"Probably Thursday night. We'll fly out and arrive just around eleven p.m., check in and head to bed for a Friday filled of awesomeness." He replied, trying not to show his victory.

"And leave Sunday evening?"

Minako nodded. "That way we can have time to relax on Sunday and enjoy the scenery after two days of drinking, gambling, and bonding." She brightened, knowing they had already won the argument. Akito was just trying to draw it out so that it seemed like less of an easy win.

He sighed, rubbing his chin. "I suppose…I could move my meetings around to make sure that I don't miss anything the Friday that we're gone." He said eventually.

Toshiro smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a plane ticket. He slapped it down on the table in front of him before he and Minako scooted out. "Alright! See you in two days!" he declared, taking Minako's hand and dashing out of the bar.

Akito slowly reached out and picked up the ticket, reading the dates with a glare. "Sometimes…I fucking hate that idiot." He sighed, pulling out his wallet to pay the bill, before going off to prepare for his trip.


	2. Departure

**Lapse in Judgment**

_Chapter Two_

-Departure-

Two days later found Akito standing impatiently at the gate to the flight that would take him and his friends to Las Vegas. He'd arranged everything with his father, making sure that he wouldn't miss anything important on Friday. He doubted he would need to take Monday off, after all, he wasn't planning on getting as wasted as he knew his friends probably would.

But the fun of the trip wasn't what had drawn him in, nor was it the manipulation of his best friend. Instead, it was the allure of getting to see Toshiro's youngest sister, a girl he hadn't seen in years. He'd always been interested in her, but had never said anything to Toshiro for fear that it would ruin their friendship. Not to mention she had never shown any interest in him whatsoever, and he wasn't one to go after something unless he knew he was going to get it. That's what made him such a good businessman.

He finally spotted the trio coming towards him, and felt excitement begin to swell in his chest, though he didn't show it. Minako and Toshiro were dressed for the flight and holding hands as they walked, each rolling their suitcases behind them. But his forest green gaze wasn't on them. Instead, it was on the pink haired woman walking a bit behind them. She was a thin, slender woman, her short pink locks stopping just before her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button-up blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her attention was on her iPhone, her headphones in as she pulled her suitcase behind her.

"Don't even think about making a remark on how surprised you are that I showed up, despite me saying I would." Akito said as Toshiro opened his mouth to speak.

The redhead huffed, crossing his arms. "Well fine. Be that way."

"I can be whatever way I want after what you and Minako pulled." The Uchiha replied.

Minako pouted slightly. "Oh come on Akito, we just wanted to spend some time with you where you weren't concerned with your job. We worked just as hard to convince Natty."

Akito glanced at Natsumi, before looking back at Toshiro and arching a brow. "So…is she going to be on that the whole time? Because if so, I'm allowed to make work calls."

"I'm playing games." The pink haired woman said, making all of them look at her, though she didn't look up. "And I don't want to hear you talking to boring businessmen." she grumbled, walking past them. "Especially if I have to sit by you."

He nearly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, this trip's going to be _real_ fun." He muttered, following after her so that they could board the plane.

Toshiro smiled and took Minako's hand. "This is going to be great!" he said, heading after them.

She laughed at his enthusiasm, and in no time at all they were seated in first class. Minako was next to Toshiro, obviously, and Akito next to Natsumi. He had the window seat, for which he was grateful, because he remembered Natsumi didn't really like flying. She'd gotten better about it as she got older, but he could see the stiffness in her shoulders as she sat down. "So…what have you been doing for the past few years?"

Natsumi shrugged, continuing her game of solitaire. "School, finished my interning a couple months ago and got hired as a primary surgeon at my mom's hospital."

"That's cool." He nodded. "Do you perform all kinds of surgeries, or do you specialize in a certain field?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon." She said. "So brain surgery." She glanced over at him, before pulling out her headphones and locking her phone. "You?"

"My father made me the vice president of his company about a year ago." He told her. "So I've been doing that, running all of the things he doesn't feel like dealing with, and getting ready to take over when he decides to retire."

She actually smiled, her beautiful jade depths lighting up. "Following in your dad's footsteps I see."

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "Just as you are following in your mom's." he replied. "I'm sure she's very proud of you."

"Well she and my dad weren't exactly thrilled with my original thought of being a model." She looked forward when the announcer came over the intercom and told them to fasten their seatbelts.

They did so, before Akito resumed their conversation. "Well…do you like being a surgeon?" he wondered.

"Um…" she frowned, tucking her hands under her legs after she put her phone in her carryon bag. "I like helping people." She nodded, gripping the seat as they began to pull away. "But it's hard sometimes, you know…cause' you can't help everyone."

"I imagine." He nodded, taking in her demeanor. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Huh?" she blinked, looking over at him, though her gaze darted to the window. "Yeah. I'll be fine, it's just the takeoff and landing." Natsumi moved her hands from under her legs and placed them in her lap, though she laced her fingers together tightly.

"If you're sure." The Uchiha said. "But if you need anything just let me know."

She nodded, but stared forward once more. The liftoff was smooth, and then the rest was cake. The movie started and captivated almost everyone's attention, aside from the dark haired man, who couldn't help but steal glances at the beautiful girl beside him. And by the time they landed, Natsumi had fallen asleep, with her head resting on his shoulder. He made sure not to move too much so that he didn't disturb her, and was thankful that she wound up sleeping through their landing. But as the plane was slowing on the runway, Akito reached over and pat her knee, enjoying this small contact with her. "Natsumi, wake up. We're here."

She groaned softly, moving a bit until she opened her eyes and noticed she was resting on his shoulder. "Oh God, I'm sorry." She blushed, sitting up straight and looking off. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I didn't mind." he smiled slightly. "You looked so peaceful, I thought it best to leave you alone anyways."

Natsumi glanced at him, smiling back. "Well thanks. That was nice."

The announcer came on once more, telling them they had arrived safely and that they could now grab their things. Natsumi stood and opened the bin, getting up on her tip toes in attempts to get her bags, though the action raised her shirt just enough for him to get a glimpse of her flat stomach. Akito let out a small breath, trying not to stare at her smooth skin. When she pulled down her luggage he moved his gaze away, rising from his seat and moving to get his carryon. Once they had their things they got off the plane, meeting up by the baggage claim.

Minako walked over to them, not paying attention to the suitcases since she knew Toshiro would grab hers for her. She smiled brightly at them. "I can't believe we're finally here!" she squealed softly, since it was late. "I'm so excited, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"You'll probably fall asleep once your head hits your pillow." Akito said, grabbing his duffel bag from the line.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine." Toshiro assured his girlfriend as he came beside her.

Natsumi grabbed her two bags from the luggage claim and pulled them up before setting them beside her. "Can we just get going already?" she asked. "I hate airports."

"Sorry Natty, I forgot." Minako said, taking her suitcase from Toshiro as the group began to file out of the airport. They rented a car, before driving to the hotel and checking in. "Okay," the ebony haired woman smiled. "We got two suites, one for Toshiro and I, and the other for you two." She told her friends. "But it has separate bedrooms, so you don't have to share."

Akito blinked. "Why wouldn't you just get us our own rooms? It's basically the same thing." he wondered.

"No." Toshiro corrected. "Suites are nicer and it was a package deal. And we're on the same floor, right down the hall. Nice and easy." He explained, holding the elevator for them as they all got in. Natsumi just looked off, an annoyed frown on her face.

They rode the elevator up in silence, and when they reached their destined floor, followed Toshiro and Minako down the hall. They stopped in front of a set of doors, and Minako handed Akito and Natsumi each a key. "Here's your room. We're in four seventy-one." She told them.

"Thanks." Akito said, glancing at his key and then back up at them. "So what time do we need to be up for breakfast?"

"I say nine, so we can get a good rest and it's not too early." The redhead smiled, before pulling Minako off. Natsumi sighed and glanced at Akito so the he would open the door.

He did so, holding it open for her to get inside, before closing it. They walked into the suite and looked around, before Akito's gaze landed on her. "So which room do you want?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, glancing back at him. "Can I check the bathrooms?"

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "You want the one with the best bathroom?" he asked, trying to keep from laughing.

Natsumi couldn't help but smirk. "Of course." She said, before setting her things down and going into one of the rooms. She came out and disappeared into the other, and after some time she came back out and grabbed her bags. "Alright, I've pick my room." She said, walking over to the master bedroom, since obviously it had the better shower and vanity.

He shook his head. "See you in the morning then." He said, heading to the other bedroom.

She poked her head back out in slight surprise. "You're going to sleep?" she asked, though she saw he was already in his room. She sighed and went back into her bedroom, looking around at the nice, chic décor. It was a nice room that was for sure, with a great view of the city. She opened her bag and began to pull out her things and fill the dresser so it would be easier to access while she was here.

Natsumi changed from her traveling clothes into a small, silky black tank top and matching lacy panties. She tossed her purse on the bed and stretched, deciding what she wanted to do. She'd rested on the plane and always had trouble sleeping at night, so she wondered how she was going to keep herself occupied while she was here.

She promised her brother she would leave her laptop at home so she wouldn't work and actually take some time off, but her mind was still in medical mode. She usually was on call, and she didn't know how to just relax. After all, she had gone to college and then medical school, and straight into an internship, before taking residence at her mother's hospital. She looked around and decided to see if there was anything in the kitchen to eat.

So she got up and peeked into the area before seeing it was safe. She walked out and opened a few cabinets, finding some small snacks and sodas and liquor. She took out some Baked Lays before opening them up and beginning to eat. Just then the light clicked on, startling her and making her whip around, a chip halfway in her mouth. Akito was standing there, wearing nothing more than a pair of loose drawstring pants. He looked equally as surprised as her, before he slowly took in her appearance. "When I decided to get something to snack on…this is definitely not what I thought I'd find." He smirked, continuing into the kitchen and making his way towards her.

Natsumi blushed, a dark red coming to her cheeks. She watched him silently, unable to stop her glance at his abdomen. He stopped before her, nearly invading her space, before he reached past her, his face a mere inch from hers. Then he pulled back, a bag of cheetos in his hand, before moving away and opening it. "You could have just asked me to hand you those." She grumbled, looking off and suddenly regretting forgoing her sleep shorts.

"But then you wouldn't have blushed like that." he replied, moving over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you up though, you did sleep most of the plane ride, and if I remember correctly you're a bit of an insomniac." He said, opening it and taking a drink.

"Yeah…plus I usually am on call since I don't sleep much." she shrugged, fidgeting slightly. She glanced over at him, albeit timidly, before she moved to the other side of the counter so she could hide her lower half. "If I was disturbing you, I didn't mean to."

He shook his head. "You weren't. I didn't even know you were out here." He told her. "I was just going to do some work before heading to bed, so I figured I'd get something to eat to help keep me up."

"Toshiro will get mad if you work." The pink haired woman teased, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the counter.

"Only if he figures it out." Akito smirked. "Besides, I was conned into this trip anyways. I think I'm entitled to break the rules."

"Well he made me leave my work stuff at home." She said simply, turning and heading out of the kitchen. "So if I'm not allowed, you're not allowed." She told him, before disappearing into his room.

He gawked, before dropping his things and heading after her. "Now hold on, that's not fair." he said, standing in the doorway. "The vacation doesn't officially start until tomorrow, so I can work a little tonight and then leave it alone."

She shook her head, leaning over his bed, with one knee against it. She closed his laptop and pulled it off, taking his phone as well. "Nope, I don't care. No work." She said once more, straightening and glancing back at him.

"At least leave me my phone." He reasoned. "I won't make any work calls, I promise."

"Why?" Natsumi wondered, arching a curious brow. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I just like to have it next to me, okay? It's a habit."

"Nope." She said simply, heading towards him, though he blocked the doorway. "Really? We're going to play this game?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

"Yup."

Natsumi chuckled, though she moved closer to him. "The toll the same as you made it when we were kids?" At the small trace of pink that came to his cheeks, she assumed it was, and so leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He cleared his throat, before turning his head to look at her. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I do. You were always a big meanie and never let me go through doors." She smirked. "And you always said I had to kiss you to go through."

"So I did." He said, stepping out of the way. "But you have to give me my phone in the morning. As a safety precaution."

She smirked, but gave no reply as she walked off. "We'll see." she said, before shutting the light off and going into her own room.

Akito shook his head, going into his room and shutting the door behind him. In some ways, she was still like the little girl he had come to fall for. And in others, she was completely different. He was glad to be sharing a suite with her for this trip. It would make the entire thing more bearable.


End file.
